


Full moon waves

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Beaches, Fluff, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: After Yuuri took a small fall during the after season practice, Yuuri and Victor went to Hasetsu for some personal time.





	Full moon waves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goldenonyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenonyx/gifts).



> My entry to Viktuuri Spring Secret Santa for Goldenonyx

Yuuri looked down to the brace on his ankle, he's still not happy about having to wear it. It was such a dumb mistake too. He should have known better than to try to try a Quad after almost an hour of practice. But Victor was working so hard, he wanted to surprise him with a good executed jump. Instead he ended up scaring his love by tripping over his own foot. 

A small smile forms on his lips. Then again, if it wasn't for that trip he wouldn't be back in the onsen right now. The doctor was very adamant that the strain was best treated by rest and an occasional good soak. And Victor being Victor, didn't think about a foot-bath while sitting on there sofa. Nope he called Yuuri's parents and arranged for them to go there for the whole three weeks the doctor talked about. 

And, if Yuuri thought that he was being sent away when he heard Victor talk about him having to go home, well they were quelched the moment he heard Victor tell Makka they were going to visit Yuuri's parents again. Knowing how much his parents and sister love the dog, how much they missed having a dog around, he just felt his love grow bigger. 

"Where are you with your thought?" Victor taps Yuuri on his nose to get his attention. "I've asked you if you wanted to go down to the bath, and then to bed or if you wanted to do something else?" 

Yuuri blinks a few times. He looks at his ankle and then back to Victor. The doctor said he was allowed to put light pressures on it. And he knows what he wants to do.

"I'd like to go to the beach. It's a full moon so it should be light enough." His cheeks turn bright red and he can't help himself to bite his bottom lip. "Unless you don't want that." 

When Victor doesn't responds at once his anxiety gives a small spike, so he looks up through his lashes. Then he looks up fully. Victor is blushing and smiling.

"Even after all this time. And going to the beach would be great. Let me ask Mari if we can borrow her bike. You might be allowed to put some pressure on it, but there is no need for you to ruin the progress by overusing it." 

Mari has no issue with them using her bike, and after putting on his trainers he gets on the bike behind Victor. It's a bit odd to sit on the bike while Victor's cycling, so used to running behind it. He puts his head against Victor's back and sighs. This is something he could get used to though. 

The beach at night looks almost like a fairy tale setting, the moon gives it all a light blue glow. They just stand there for a moment basking in the moment. It's victor that brakes the moment and guides Yuuri down the beach, almost if he has a plan. 

They walk for almost twenty minutes when Victor tells Yuuri that they should take a break and makes Yuuri sit down. Instead of enjoying the view though, he ends up fidgeting and giving Yuuri side glances. Yuuri tries to ignore them for a while till he can't and just stares at Victor with a questionable look. The slight blush that goes over Victor's cheeks when he catches Yuuri staring is adorable. 

Yuuri waits.

Victor sighs, then looks at his watch. 

"It's midnight." Yuuri nods at Victor's statement. "That means it's now exactly one year to the date that I asked if I could be your boyfriend. Right here. And you turned me down, saying you wanted me to just be me." 

Victor glances at Yuuri. "You made me so happy in the end." He looks at his right hand and turns so that he can take Yuuri's right hand in his. 

"I've been trying to figure out how to thank you for wanting me. To thank you for giving me a Life and Love." Victor brings Yuuri's hand to his lips and kisses the ring. Then he turns the hand around and kisses his palm. "I'm so sorry you got hurt. Even if you said it was your own fault, I feel like I had something to do with it. That I pushed you to hard and I will do my best to do anything to make you feel better and ready to try and beat me this season." 

Yuuri burst out in laughing. "Honestly Victor, you started of so romantic." He shakes his head. "I'm so glad that you are you, no matter how much you push me at times."

They enjoy the setting for a while longer before Victor states they really have to get back and get some onsen time before going to bed. Giving Yuuri a cheeky grin. 

The right back goes by fairly fast as Yuuri actually spends half the time nearly asleep. The only reason he didn't fall off was that Victor kept touching his hand from time to time. And even when they arrive back at the onsen, he keeps a good grip on his hand. Which makes parking the bike a bit hard, not impossible just a bit hard. 

They sneak around the onsen to not disturb any of the guests as it appears there is still one group going strong. They do find the onsen completely empty. Which is good as Victor's cheeky grin makes it clear he's planning something indeed. As he starts to slowly undress Yuuri. Sure a t-shirt and some shorts are not that hard to take off, but it's the look in his eyes that make it clear how much he enjoys doing such a seemingly simple task. 

Once Yuuri is down to nothing but the brace on his ankle and a heavy blush, he's guided to a stool used to wash yourself before getting in the onsen. The fist night Victor did this, he blushed so hard, he had nearly burned out of his skin. Now he knows that it is Victor taking care of him. The Russian kneels down in front of him and slowly removes the brace.

Victor's hands softly massage the ankle between his hands. Releasing some of it's tension. Yuuri just sits back a bit, understanding that Victor needs this even more than his ankle. Victor goes through all the mild stretches his doctor had said that were permitted, making certain never to overstretch anything. 

Once done, he fills one of the buckets with warm water and slowly starts to wash Yuuri's foot and ankle, till now he hasn't done before. So when he looks up at Yuuri and winks, the younger man just smiles at him. A smile he nearly drops when Victor leans close and softly kisses his foot and then his ankle. His lips only give a small caress but it's enough to set Yuuri's skin aflame. 

Victor continues washing the rest of him as if he'd done nothing out of the ordinary. Stealing a kiss when starting to wash Yuuri's hair. After rinsing Yuuri off, Victor finally washes himself. And does it a lot faster to make certain that Yuuri doesn't have to sit there for too long. 

Leaning on Victor to get outside and in the onsen still feels a bit surreal as Victor is holding him so intimately close. Pressing their sides together from Yuuri's shoulder to his hip. Like every day getting his ankle in the water makes Yuuri release a sigh, this is so what he needed. 

In the onsen they snuggle together and Yuuri soon finds himself being soothed by the heat of the water and proximity of Victor that he slowly drifts off. It doesn't take long for Yuuri to really be fast asleep. Victor wonders what to do, when it seems not doable to wake him up. So he decides to lift Yuuri in his arms and get's out of the onsen to prevent overheating. 

Yuuri keeps sleeping during being dried off and being put in a Jinbei. So in the end Vcitor just picks him up bridal style and moves them to their room. He doesn't even wake up till Victor pulls the covers over him. He blinks confused and then understands that Victor must have carried him from the onsen to their bed. He's wearing one of the Onsens Jinbei and so is Victor. When he wants to thank Victor he realizes he's not in the room. Makka is and soon climbs into the bed to cuddle with Yuuri.

That is how Victor finds them after returning from getting their clothes from the Onsen. He puts the clothes away and snuggles into the bed behind Yuuri, petting Makka's head and decides to sleep. Getting surprised when Yuuri suddenly turns around and places a soft kiss on his lips. 

"Thank you Victor. You said I gave you life and love, but you gave me reason."

**Author's Note:**

> Edit; wrote this on 18-04-2017. But as it was revealed today I've changed the publication date to 26-05-2017


End file.
